


High heels are pleasure and pain

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, High Heels, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Shoe Kink, Trampling, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan has always lusted over Ororo’s high heels. She knew it well, that was why she often wore them during their encounters.





	High heels are pleasure and pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: sex is in the heel! I love writing femdom with sub Logan, he's so lovely when he worships Ororo <3

Logan has always lusted over Ororo’s high heels. She knew it well, that was why she often wore them during their encounters.

She loved the way he held his breath and licked his lips, looking at her shoes before gradually raising his gaze all over her; he would resume breathing only after their eyes met. She had always found it strangely arousing.

That time wasn’t any different.

Wolverine held his breath and licked his lips while looking at her high heeled shoes, slowly moving his eyes up on her smooth legs, over her red lingerie and finally on her smiling face. He let out a shaky sigh.

-You’re wonderful, ‘Ro.-

-Thank you, Logan. Would you undress for me?-

The man didn’t hesitate, throwing his clothes in a corner of the room. He immediately fell on his knees, looking up at her with love and devotion.

Ororo slowly strutted to him, until she was only one step away.

-You look so adorable when you worship me, my pet.- she purred.

Wolverine knew exactly what that meant: he kissed her shoes, very slowly moving to the back of her feet and then up her legs.

She sighed in pleasure, letting him reach her knees before pushing him with her whole foot to make him fall on his back. She placed her shoe on his chest to hold him down, smirking in amusement.

Logan held his breath again, the change of perspective making him feel subdued; it excited him.

-You have full power over me, my goddess.- he sighed in pleasure.

-Oh, I know.-

She pressed her heel hard on his chest, making him groan in pain and excitement as she dug into his skin.

-Talk to me, my pet.- she ordered him.

-You’re my goddess, I love and worship you. Anything you give me is a wonderful gift, be it pleasure or pain. I’m your slave, and as such my only wish is to please you any way I can.-

Every few words Logan had to groan as his lover changed the position of her heel on him. He was getting excited, his member getting hard as pain turned into hot waves of pleasure that pooled in his crotch.

Ororo moved her shoe on his nipple, pressing hard against it.

Wolverine was unable to speak after that, his body shivering as he moaned.

-You’re such a good pet, I think you deserve a prize.- she purred.

-Thank you, goddess!-

Storm smirked at the sight of her lover’s full erection. He was so sensitive, it didn’t take much for him to get excited, and she always took advantage of it.

She moved her heel on his member, slowly caressing it before pressing on one of his balls. He cried in pleasure.

-I want you to watch carefully.- she ordered him.

Logan obviously obeyed, his pupils dilating from the excitement as Ororo slowly lowered her slip and revealed her white pubic hairs.

She let it fall, kicking it away before pressing the sole of her shoe on her lover’s hard dick. She rubbed it with it, caressing herself.

-Oh fuck!-

Wolverine couldn’t help but moan louder, his eyes locked on her lean fingers.

She moved her foot in the same way she rubbed her fingers on her clit, sighing in pleasure. Logan’s gaze on her was exciting her, his arousal and veneration showing through his blue eyes.

They moaned and shivered, taking pleasure from the whole situation.

Ororo had to use her free hand to hold herself up, taking advantage of the closest piece of furniture.

When she was wet enough she curled her fingers inside her, moving them in and out and rubbing her inside walls; at the same time she pressed with her heel again on Logan’s sensitive skin, giving him pain and pleasure at the same time.

Wolverine was doing his best to not touch himself, closing his hands into fists to resist the temptation. He was moaning louder than his lover, feeling his orgasm build inside him quickly when the pain was added to his prize.

He came first, unloading on his own belly at the umpteenth time Ororo’s heel dug into is erection. He called her in his orgasm before collapsing on the floor; he had been turned into a panting mess and he had loved it.

Storm removed her foot from him, steadying herself as she drew herself over the edge and came. She leaned onto the dresser beside her, sliding down on her knees before laying on top of her lover.

Logan immediately hugged and kissed her, brushing her hair with one of his hands.

-This’s been so great, ‘Ro.-

She hummed in agreement.

-I’ll prepare a hot bath to relax.-

-Thank you, Logan.-

-No, thank _you_ , ‘Ro.-

The man took her in his arms, making her lay on the bed while he prepared the bathtub.


End file.
